Baby Doll
by madamoiselleHatter
Summary: Mae is the daughter that every parent wants. Intelligent, outgoing, charismatic. Her parents would be proud of her... if they were ever around. The day of her birthday, Mae commits suicide because of her older sister, Charlotte. Mae believed she would stay dead but wakes up to see she's still alive, but in a doll's body. She meets Tiffany, Chuckie, even Glen. Glen x OC


CHILD'S PLAY FANFIC

CHAPTER ONE

Today was a very busy day and I needed to get everything done before the party began. It was my birthday and not just that. It was my Sweet Sixteen. With having a mom who's a big case lawyer and a dad who's a highly known doctor, having alot of money wasn't hard.

But I wasn't like all the other snobs who thought they were better than everyone else. I was just...me. My name is Mae and my older sister's name is Charlotte. We both have dark black hair that have huge curls in it but my sister took our dad's eyes, a jade green, and I took our mom's eyes, a blue-gray. My sister has tan skin because of all the time she spends at the beach while checking out guys and I have pale skin from sitting inside all day watching movies or studying for school. This year I was a sophmore at Lady Arista's School for Gifted Children, which is a prep school that's coed. It's only been coed for the passed couple of years.

The education they give us is beyond what we should be learning. Right now in my classes, we were learning things that college students are struggling to keep up with. It was simple for the students there because of how much our mind takes in the information and stores it. I'm the first girl to make it there with a scholarship on my mother's side of the family. My mother went but her parents paid for her to go. Now my sister goes but her tuition is being paid as well.

Our parents met there but all of Dad's family made it in through scholarships. That goes for show that I got Dad's intellect while my sister got our Mom's debate attitude.

Back to what I was saying though.

I pulled up to the house after going to the supermarket, the dress shop, and the salon. The backseat of my brand new car was filled with all sorts of goodies and treats. Quickly, I parked the car, unlocked all the doors, grabbed as much stuff as I could, and went to the front door with my car doors left open. When I walked up to the door, I noticed a white slip taped to the middle of it. Sitting the stuff down, I grabbed the note, unfolded it, and read what it said.

_Dear Mae, _

_Your father and I want to apologize for the inconvenience. Even though we took a day off so we could spend some time with you on your big day, we (unfortunately) got called in. A client of mine called me and said she had some information that I would need to help with one of my cases and your father got a call from work saying that they need him for an operation on a little girl who may have signs of cancer. Again, we want to apologize. Your father won't be home until tomorrow and I won't be home until the day after tomorrow because I have to take a flight out to San Diego. We both love you. Have a great birthday Sweetheart. XoXoXo. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

My eyes reread it over and over again until it finally sunk in. Tears began to well up in my eyes but I rubbed them away and tried to pull myself together. I won't let them ruin my day just because they couldn't make it. Stuffing the note in my pocket, I picked up all the stuff I had sat down on the step, opened the front door, walked to the kitchen with my sneakers kicked off at the entrance, and placed everything on the counter. I went back outside a couple of times (slipping the crocs on and off), bringing in the rest of the things, and putting them in the kitchen. Once the food was inside, I went back out once more and grabbed the small white plastic bag that framed my white dress so it wouldn't get dirty. Folding it over my arm, I closed the two back doors, the trunk and the passenger door, grabbed my keys from the ignition, then closed the driver side door and locked the car up.

For a fraction of a second, I felt I was being watched. I spun around and didn't see anything out of normal so I turned back around and headed inside. The moment I walked through the door, I shut it closed with my foot and with my elbow I locked it. Hurriedly, I ran my dress up to my room. Along the way to my room, I heard the creaking of a bed and soft, barely audible, grunts from Charlotte's bedroom. With a blush on my face, I continued to my room, pushed the door open softly with my hip, and placed my dress on my bed.

Before I could forget, I walked over to the animal cages placed at the corner farthest from the door so my parents couldn't see them (because they don't like animals in the house), opened a cupboard that blocked the view from my door, and grabbed a couple of containers full of animal food. Closing the cupboard, I turned to the cages, pulled the blanket off, and examined each cage.

There was a total of seven cages. I had a glass tank with twelve, white field mice inside them, a wire cage with eight chinchillas inside them, another wire cage with two male rabbits inside them, a plastic cage with tiny holes in it with a large tarantula (which I named in honor of my sister), a cage with two adult raccoons and a baby raccoon, a small family of squirrels in another, and a huge python in a tank that took up alot of my wall but I knew how much of a big softie he is when I call him by his name.

I taught all of the animals that they needed to be quiet. It was easy. When Charlotte (my sister not the spider) got drunk beyond belief, I would let them out of their cages and let them roam, each time my sister saw them she would scream her head off, causing them to scurry off back to my room and hide before my sister saw them.

See, my dad loves animals as much as I do. It's just my mom. She doesn't like hearing them make noise, she doesn't like the smell, she all around doesn't like animals.

Opening the cage with the raccoons, I sat a raw fish in a square dish bowl and let them eat it. After they finished, I put my stethoscope on and listened to their heart beats and counted the number of times it beat while glancing at my watch, watching a minute pass. Using a pen light, I flashed it in their eyes to see their pupils. I grabbed a clip board, went to a clean sheet of paper underneath all my notes and reminders and wrote down their health on it. When I finished doing the same thing for the squirrels, chinchillas, rabbits, and mice, I went over to Charlotte's cage and used my pen light on her. The moment it flashed in her eyes, her back left leg twitched. She does that to let me know she sees the light.

With a smile, I grabbed a cricket from a plastic baggie of them, dropped it in her cage, and closed the lid so she wouldn't get out. Last thing I needed was for my sister to come downstairs, saying there was a gigantic spider in the hallway. After I finished with Char, I went to the python's cage, put my hand in it, and left it there. At first the python was hesitant until I spoke.

"Come on baby boy. Come on Finn." I said to the snake.

The moment I said his name, his tongue stuck out of his mouth and he wrapped himself around my arm. Finn, who I named after the character from Adventure Time, was very long in length. He went from the finger tip of my left hand all the way to the finger tip of my right hand. And he was only three years old!

What I love about him is that he's super cuddly and loves company. It's going to be so sad when I have to give him to the Hollywood Zoo. But, by the time I give him over, I'll be working there part time, keeping track of the animal's diets and playing with them.

I heard my sister exit her room and go to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Quickly, with the snake still wrapped around my arm, I put all the containers of food back in the cupboard, grabbed my notebook with the recipes for the food I have to make, and listened carefully. The moment I heard the shower turn on, I smiled and exited my room with Finn, knowing I had three hours before my sister got out.

With my lovable snake, I hurried down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen. I began taking things out of the paper bags and placing them on the counter. Since there was going to be some people coming over, I was making a huge range of entrees and desserts. The people invited to my party were my friends from middle school who I was still in touch with, a couple of kids from my science class, a girl from my math class, a boy from my French class, and some of the part time workers from the Hollywood Zoo I was close with.

Alot of the kids from school liked sushi and the workers from the zoo liked pasta so I was making bento boxed food for my class mates and Italian food for the workers. Once I had the pot on the stove with water in it bubbling, I poured a huge bag of short grain rice into it, almost filling it to the top. But when I went to cut the vegetables up, Finn's tail kept getting in the way. I was so close to cutting his tail off at one point.

Putting my hair up in a bun, which was huge because my hair went all the way down to my waist, I unwrapped Finn from around my arm and draped him around my neck. With his tail, he wrapped it around my bun a couple of times (an old habit of his since he was a hatchling), and watched as I made the food for my party. About halfway through, I had made over six dozen sushi rolls and some onigiri when I heard the fridge behind me open. Turning around, I saw a boy from my gym class in only a pair of boxers and a white tanktop.

I didn't like him at all, he was one of those stereotypical snobs that thought he could get whatever he wanted at the snap of his fingers. His hair was short, shaggy, and a dark brown. He had hazel eyes that held so many secrets.

At the moment, his hair practically screamed, 'I JUST HAD SEX!'

After grabbing a soda, he popped it open and sipped out of it while closing the fridge. Seeing that I was here, he leaned against it and watched as I continued to cook. From how I was getting shivers up my back, I could tell he was looking at places that he shouldn't be. He had a smug smirk on his face as he continued to drink his Coca Cola. Cutting a piece of fish, I fed it to Finn, who was still unnoticed by the snob.

The sushi was piled in a pyramid shape on a large platter and when I brought the plate over to the fridge, Finn wrapped himself in my hair, blending in with it since his scales were the same black color. I had to move around some stuff but once I did, I slid the platter onto the shelf, grabbed a lemon flavored water, and went back to continue cooking since I had two hours left until my guest get here but was stopped by the brunette.

With his arm wrapped around my waist, he used his other hand to hold my chin as he asked, "How come you aren't chatting with me my little Rose?"

I forgot to mention, my full name is Mae Stephanie Rose.

I made it look like I was going to touch his face but I grabbed Finn, let him wrap himself around my hand, and put him near the snob's face. The black snake being near an unfamiliar person caused him to hiss loudly with his fangs beared. This caused the snob to back away from me quickly, a look of fear on his face.

"You should be careful with roses." I began as I held Finn out in his direction, "Some of them may have thorns."

The brunette flew up the steps faster than the speed of light, looking as if he was pissing his boxers on the way up.

I put Finn in front of my face, causing the snake to stop hissing as I said, "That shows him not to mess with us, right petite garcon?"

The snake stared at me until I allowed him to wrap himself in my hair again, this time falling asleep as he did. Glancing at the clock, I began to rush around the kitchen to try and finish up the food. When I was done, I had an hour to spare before I realized I didn't buy any drinks.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Grabbing four huge things of soda from the basement, I grabbed the huge punch bowl and sat it on the dining room table where we would eat. Two of the bottles were Mountain Dew Voltage and the other two were regular Mountain Dew. I put all four bottles of the soda in it and watched as they made a teal color. Then, I grabbed a whole bunch of clear plastic cups and decorated them with lemon slices on the brink (the place where you put your mouth) of the cup with sliced up pineapple and red grapes stuck through with a tooth pick.

My eyes glanced at my watch and they almost fell out of my head. I only had forty-five minutes to get ready. Quickly, I ran upstairs after dropping three trays of ice cubes shaped like starfish into the punch bowl, put Finn in his cage, and got ready.

Forty-Five Minutes Later...

When I was ready, I glanced at myself in the mirror. My hair was straight and pulled into a high ponytail so it fell to my lower back instead of my waist, my dress was strapless and white with sequins on the skirt part. The dress was tight in my chest area and when it got to my waist the skirt puffed out and stopped at my mid thigh. From downstairs I could hear the front door opening and closing, signaling people were already here. Quickly, I put on some smokey eye shadow to make the gray in my eyes stand out more, some mascara, and a little bit of lipgloss. Taking Finn back out of his cage, I draped him around my neck, opened the window so it wasn't as cold in my room (because my mom loves to make us freeze to death in the summer time), and made my way to the steps. The moment I heard the music come on, a smile grew across my face.

Once I was down the stairs, I went through the huge hallway to get to the living room. The moment I saw who was in there, my smile was replaced with a frown. All of the people who I had invited weren't here at all. Instead, all the jocks, cheerleaders, and cool kids were here, dancing in my living room, making out on the couch, or heading to the kitchen to grab something. Everyone of the people in my living room yelled surprise and some of the jocks eyed me like I was a piece of my meat as I marched to the kitchen. In there I saw a huge, metal keg of beer, people holding liquor bottles in their hand as they made out on the counter or against the fridge.

Pushing through them, I walked into the dining room and saw the food I had worked so hard on for my friends was being eaten by everyone else. With new found anger, I hunted for my sister. I found her back in the living room, having a heated make out session with one of the basketball players even though not even a couple of hours ago she had banged another dude.

I grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her from the guy. She glared at me as she went to complain that I was ruining her 'fun time' until I cut her off.

"Where are the people I invited for my party?" I asked.

She answered as she wiped her lips clean, "I told them the party was canceled and invited my friends over so I could have a party tonight."

"Today is my day Char, not yours." I began to tell her as I imagined smoke coming out of my ears, "It is suppose to be a day about me becoming a woman, not for you to have a party. For once, can't I have a day to myself? I always allowed you to throw events on my other birthdays, but not on my Sweet Sixteen. You will not be having this day."

Turning from her, I shut off the music and yelled over everyone who was complaining, "Everybody, get out of my house! The party is over!"

Suddenly, Charlotte grabbed me by the ends of my hair and threw me to the floor.

"Stop ruining all of the fun you whiney little bitch." she said as she smacked me across the face hard, making it sting. "I don't get why Mom and Dad even kept you in the first place. You weren't even planned. Our mom didn't even know she was pregnant with you until she passed out in front of the jury in a court room, was rushed to the hospital, and was told she was seven months pregnant with you. I was suppose to be an only child but no, I couldn't have that. So now, I get to have all the fun I want on YOUR birthday, to make it like you don't exist."

After saying that, she took a bottle of rum and poured it over me, making my white dress turn a blood red. I shoved her off me and pushed through the crowd to get to the backyard. All of their gazes locked on me, some of pity and some of pride. Once I got through the sliding glass door, I slammed it close behind me and walked over to the pool. It was half the size of an olympic pool.

I took my shoes off and put my feet in the water. Even though I couldn't see my reflection, I knew that I looked horrible. For once, I wanted a day for myself but I couldn't have it, my sister even telling a lie to try and prove her point on why she should party instead of me.

'What if she's not lying though?' a voice at the back of my mind suggested. 'What if you are a mistake?'

More and more depressing comments and questions entered my mind, swirling around and around like a carousel. Suddenly, a thought entered my head. Standing up, I walked over the vine wall that led up to my window, unwrapped Finn from my hair, and let him slither up the vines. The moment he entered my bedroom window, I turned back around, walked to the edge of the pool, and stood there. Without another thought, I jumped in with my head leaning back as I looked up at the stars one last time and my head cracked against the concrete since I had purposely jumped in close to the wall. My body didn't move as I drifted to the bottom, bubbles leaving my nose and mouth as I stared up at the dark sky before I went unconcious.

Never to be alive again. Atleast, that's what I had planned.


End file.
